1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oil well tubing assembly and more specifically it relates to a standing valve retrieval tool for efficiently coupling to a standing valve to allow removal of the standing valve with a tap type puller or a fishing tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Standing valves in oil well assemblies have been in use for years and are typically comprised of a fixed ball-and-seat valve at the lower end of the working barrel of a sucker rod pump. The standing valves works with a movable travelling valve within the barrel to allow fluid, such as oil, to enter the barrel during an upstroke of the travelling valve and to prevent the fluid from exiting through the lower end of the barrel, but force the fluid upwards through the barrel during a down stroke of the travelling valve.
Occasionally, it becomes necessary to remove and check the standing valve; however because of current ineffective attachments used to connect to the standing valve and pull the standing valve up through the barrel for inspection, the removal process can often be difficult and time consuming. If the standing valve cannot be removed via the threadable attachments because of threaded holes being plugged, threads damaged, etc., the operator must generally pull the barrel out of the well that is full of fluid which can lead to a substantial loss of fluid and time. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved standing valve retrieval tool for efficiently coupling to a standing valve to allow removal of the standing valve with a tap type puller or a fishing tool.